Lemon Drizzles from Jasper's Naughty Girls
by electress Evie
Summary: Each week a picture prompt will be given. A drizzle  like a drabble  that is around 1000 words  or less  is written about the picture given. Submissions will post on Friday, on the Jasper's Naughty Girls website
1. Week 1 DreamersDaze

Picture #:1

Title: Guilty Pleasures

Your author name: DreamersDaze

I smiled triumphantly as I peered through the hole in the grungy wall before me. My view was dead center on a sexy brunette in a delectable state of undress. Not just any brunette either, but rising Hollywood sweetheart Bella Swan.

This may seem like an extremely immoral and perverted position for me to be in but it's all business I assure you. I'm every squealing fan boy/girl's worst nightmare. I'm a member of the paparazzi.

You say rat fucking scumbag of the earth…I say guy who needs to pay for his car and his fuckers will pay a shit ton of money for a scandalous celebrity photo.

I lined my camera up for the shot. Bella had donned a sexy black leather jacket, hair dirty blonde and tousled.

A buddy of mine, James, headed up the janitorial staff at this joint; and when he found out Swan was coming for a special guest appearance he conveniently let me know that he happened to have a peep hole into the ladies dressing room from inside the supply closet.

She was leaning down to pull up her pants; her creamy white thighs were going to look great on film. Suddenly my elbow knocked into the broom leaning next to me, and it came clattering down. Her eyes shot over to my location.

Hastily I scooped up my camera, ready to get the fuck out. But as I opened the closet door, a whirlwind of dark hair crashed into me, forcing me backwards. The door clicked shut behind us softly, and I found myself staring into the sexy as hell brown eyes of Bella Swan.

She bit her lip shyly. "Name?"

"Uh…uh…Cullen."

"Where you spying on me, Mr. Cullen?" she asked softly.

I faked shame and hung my head. "I'm…"

"I don't need apologies," she said, her finger tracing across my lips. "Here's how you can make it up to me. You see, I still get stage fright and I need to release some tension…if you know what I mean. Would you like to help me out with that?"

Fuck yes.

Four minutes later she was pulling off the last of my clothing as she kissed her way down my stomach. Her hand was skillfully making good use of my throbbing erection, and I had to remember to muffle my groans. I pulled her up so that I could peruse her mouth, and my hand undid the zipper of her jacket. She moaned as I slipped my fingers under hard leather, past soft satin, and onto the tender flesh of her breast. I teased her collarbone with kisses, as her hands worked my dick. Just as I was a pump away from coming, she pulled away.

A wicked gleam lit up her eye as she held my camera up to her face."Did you really think I didn't know what you were?"

I think I just got played.

"Smile fucker," she whispered, grinning as the flash went off.


	2. Week 2 Cullen818

_Picture #2_  
_Title: Subjectivity_  
_Penname: Cullen818_

My studio was quiet. It was Friday afternoon, and all of my staff had gone for the weekend. Edward Masen, male model extraordinaire, had agreed to come in and have me sketch him for my upcoming art show. This was the first time I was working with all male subjects, models who would take on an androgynous form. The idea intrigued me, so I went with it. At this point in my career, there wasn't much I hadn't painted, but bold seemed to be in these days, and the competition was getting tougher in my world of art and the need to stay current was always on my mind.

Edward was the perfect subject. He sat still and was perfectly compliant to my direction. He didn't try to make small talk and he certainly was comfortable in his own skin. But, who wouldn't be? The man was beautiful, and posing in that white wig and black leather boots only enhanced the mystery behind this god-like creature.

As I sketched his long lean legs, images of them being wrapped around my waist flooded my thoughts.

What was wrong with me? God, I was even getting hard.

I chanced a glance at Edward's face and noticed he was smiling at me. He leisurely spread his legs, revealing his long, hard cock. It was as beautiful as the rest of him. He curled his finger and motioned for me to come to him.

I dropped my sketch pad and walked over to my seemingly willing subject. He got up on his knees, pulling my face to his and slowly pressed his lips to mine. My whole body shook with anticipation. I wanted more, but I wasn't sure why. He gently pulled away.

"You've never been with a man before," he stated.

"No," I shook my head.

"Why not?" A smiled played at the edge of his perfectly sensual lips.

"I'm not gay," I firmly told him, trying more to convince myself than him.

"Neither am I."

"But, then why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like certain men," he laughed. "Men like you."

"But?"

"Shh," he murmured as he pressed his lips to mine again. "Don't over think this."

We continued to kiss for a few minutes and then I awkwardly reached out and touched his throbbing cock. He was already dripping with pre-cum and I suddenly had the urge to lick him. I continued to pump him in my hand as our tongues explored one another's mouths. I squeezed him tighter as I swirled my thumb over his tip.

"Umm, Carlisle," he breathed out, and I liked the way he said my name. "For a man who claims he's not gay, you're pretty good at that."

"Can we take this upstairs to my loft?" I asked, knowing he could turn me down.

"Sure," he stood up and took my hand. "But, just so we're clear, I'm still on the clock," he winked.

I contemplated this for the briefest of seconds, and then I smiled at him.

"I understand completely, Edward."


	3. Week 3 Dandigoose

Picture #: 3

Title of Drizzle: The Trouble With Corsets

author name: DandieGoose

Edward, it seemed, had a thing for a girl in a corset.

So, when it was my turn to plan our date night, I decided to dress up for him. Hours were spent online looking for the perfect corset and even more were spent bleaching my dreadlocks out.

The day of our date came with Alice knocking on my door bright and early. I spent the morning with a tiny Asian woman who ripped hair off of my body. I was not a fan of Alice (or the tiny Asian woman) after that, but she assured me that it would be worth it.

After hours of being locked in a room with Alice, she declared I was done.

I stared at myself in the small handheld mirror. She had elegantly wound my dreads around my head. My make-up was extremely natural, with the exception of my cheeks which had been made to look extremely pink.

I heard a knock at my door and my lips spread into an involuntary grin. Edward was here!

I checked that all my ribbons were perfectly tied one more time before running to the door. I hid behind the door as I cracked it open and peeked my head around it.

He eyed my hair and smirked at me before speaking, "Hiding something from me, Beautiful?"

"Come in! I have a surprise for you! I hope you don't mind a night in."

"A night in with you sounds amazing, Bella."

He came through the door with his back to me and pulled his jacket off. He tossed it on to a chair in the living room before turning around.

His eyes went wide once he looked at me. We stood in silence for several minutes.

_He hates it. I shouldn't have done it. I know better than to surprise him like this._

"You hate it, don't you?" I whispered, "I'll just go change. I'll be right back"

I dashed to my bedroom trying to hold in my tears. Before I got the door shut, he was there.

"I was speechless because I didn't realize you heard me when I said the thing about corsets. You look beyond amazing." he said grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him.

He stripped the corset off my body slowly, kissing every part as he pulled the fabric away.

He wrapped my body with his as he made slow passionate love to me.

I lay on his chest afterward, tracing the tattoos that were there. He started to play with my hair. I looked up at him through my lashes when he tugged on one dread.

"You know," he said as he rolled me over on my back, "I think I kinda like this blonde."

He kissed along my chest before he continued, "But, I really want to see what it looks like while I pound my cock into you from behind."

And before I could say anything, he was doing just that.

_Note to self: buy more corsets and keep the blonde!_


	4. Week 4 Rosabella75 IslandWoman 221

Title of Drizzle: A Muse-ing Vengeance

Your author name: RosaBella75 (aka IslandWoman221)

The first day we met I saw the lust and attraction for me blazing in his viridian eyes - but then for some unfathomable reason he acted as though I didn't exist… and his cold dismissal really pissed me off. So I decided I would taunt him - make it so he couldn't fail to take note of me.

It didn't take much to convince Alice to let me take her spot as the nude model for his sculpting class. He was one of only four advanced sculpture students and the only male. Even so, I took solace in how the work stations were set up on the four corners of the compass, screening my heated folds from all but my intended target.

As I took my pose on the stool the first day, I made sure my bare, naked sex was well exposed to him along with the profile of my ample breasts. I was spread and all but dripping, taunting him with my proximity while taunting myself with my want. I arranged myself on the platter of the stool, untouchable except through the proxy of his clay, a visual feast for his self-denial.

This went on for weeks. I had what felt like a permanent ridge on my back from where the stool ground into my ribs and my muscles perpetually ached from holding the difficult pose every night, but it was worth it. Hearing him pant through his nose, imagining him grinding his teeth while feeling his eyes boring into my naked flesh gave me the motivation I needed to carry out my plan.

God, I loved listening to him squirm!

And at last, tonight he would really squirm.

I had snuck a vibrator in my bag with me today. While I was disrobing in the back room I had employed it liberally, though only enough to leave me swollen and wet with need. It had left me ready; now I lay with my nipples tightly wound pebbles of want, and my pale skin glowing with arousal. The sound of my blood flooded my head and pounded in my belly. I burned for him.

Lying there I kept replaying the images I had used earlier in the dressing room to aid the vibrator, successfully pushing my desire higher and higher. I imagined him waiting until the other students left for the night before tossing down his scraper in frustration. He would fall to his knees between my own, firmly grasp my hips and bury his scruffy, no longer arrogant face deep into my hungry cunt.

It was all I could do not to squirm and moan instead of hold my pose on the stool. I could feel myself leaking down the curve of my ass. Force of will alone kept my legs still and my knees apart. I was so distracted by my difficulty holding still, along with the delicious images in my head and tickling moisture leaking across my tingling flesh, I was hardly aware of the sudden silence in the room.

A hot hand grasping my burning flesh jolted me to awareness. A single digit dipped into the moisture welling ever more strongly from my exposure and traced across my turgid folds.

"Is this for me?"

I moaned long and low and completely without volition before nodding.

The unmistakable sound of a zipper filled the silence.

"Then I'm going to give you what we want."

I screamed my approval as I was filled to the brim, my back arching even more sharply.

This was the regard I wanted between my legs.

All great artists should know better than to ignore their inspiration!


	5. Week 4 LillyLizzy

Picture #: 4

Title of Drizzle: For Arts Sake

Your author name: lizzylillyrose

My damn back was killing me and Edward was still sketching away furiously. My legs had started to turn to jelly several minutes ago, and I reckoned I had been in this position for over an hour. I was completely naked, my bum on a tiny stool with one leg bent up in the air with the top of half of my body hanging upside down. All the blood had rushed to my head, and I was starting to feel light-headed and sick.

"How much longer?" I moaned as a cramp shot up my right leg and wedged itself firmly in my buttock.

_Fuck...fuck... fuck._

If he didn't hurry up I would have to move.

Life modeling was never usually much fun, but with Edward drawing me... well let's just say there were a few perks; ones that I usually got afterwards.

He'd struggled to find a model that would contort herself into the poses he wanted, or even be willing to pose so openly into some of the more erotic positions. I loved it – it challenged me and the pure eroticism of being studied by those emerald eyes of his, stared at, worshipped and usually fucked by them; all while he was drawing me... I was always a pool of lust and need when he'd finished.

"I'm nearly done, Bella." he murmured as his hands worked on the pad in front of him.

_Jesus, thank you..._

"I'm just sorting out the exact curve of your right breast... and the impossible way that your nipple is tempting me," he drawled, his voice edged with the huskiness that always appeared towards the end of his drawing. It was the tone of voice that signified he'd had enough of eye fucking me, and was preparing to do it for real.

I sighed in anticipation of what we'd be doing in a few moments time.

I remembered the first time I had modeled for him. He was so shy, so nervous about having a naked woman in his studio in the basement of his house. I was completely at ease with the whole situation and enthralled with his demeanor.

But now... holy shit, you wouldn't recognize him from that first session. Now he was a raw, sexy, predator who took his prey after every session. And for the moment I was the only prey he fed from.

"I'm done!" he exclaimed. And before I could move any of my stiff joints he was standing next to me, his hand behind my head as he gently lifted my upper body into a sitting position. I held his shoulders for support as the surge of blood rushed through my body. He grinned at me before wasting no time in moving his head to the nipple that he had so intimately been drawing a few moments ago. I dragged my fingers through his hair pulling him onto my eager body.

"I'm already so hard for you, Bella..." he breathed.

"I know... feel how wet I am..."

And he did, with one of his hands moving between my legs.

"Oh God..." he moaned. "I can't believe that me drawing you like this affects us both so much. It's like all the time I'm drawing you, we're actually experiencing our own version of foreplay."

I nodded and moved my fingers to the belt on his trousers. I'd had enough foreplay. I wanted him.

I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped my hand around his hard shaft.

"You know that stool is just the right height." He informed me as his tongue licked along my collarbone. "We don't need to move at all."

I smiled and pulled him free from his trousers and boxers.

There was no better way to relax the muscles after an hour of staying as still as a statue.

Edward Cullen.

Famous artist.

Shit hot lover.


	6. Week 5 CArolinagirl1275

_Picture #: 5_

_Title of Drizzle: A Good Day_

_Your author name: __carolinagirl1275_

We had just taken Piedras Negras, our first conquest in Mexico. Maria called Peter and I to her quarters. I wasn't sure if she was going to praise us for our victory, or punish us for the losses we suffered during the battle.

As we approached her door, I could feel her lust and elation. I guess we were gonna be rewarded. I glanced at Peter, smirking and sent him Maria's emotions, my silent way of setting him at ease.

I knocked once on the door and we were instructed to enter. We assumed the position of attention, waiting on further instructions from our Mistress. She circled us silently, looking us up and down while licking her lips.

She stopped behind Peter and ripped off his shirt and pants, her lips licking and kissing trails on his back. Peter moaned at the sensation and Maria slammed him into the wall, forcing his hands above his head. She motioned for me to come her. I stripped quickly and joined her, all too familiar with this game. She pressed her lips to my body, circling me like she had just done to Peter.

She wrapped herself around my body, as her lips brushed my ear she whispered, "Showtime Major."

Peter turned himself into our bodies at her word, snaking his arms around her to cup her breasts. Frustrated by her jacket, he tore it from her throwing it to the ground. I did the same with her skirt. I wanted nothing between our bodies.

I roughly grabbed her hips and ground myself into her while Peter licked his way up her neck. She reached behind her and pulled Peter away. Maria dropped to her knees and drug her tongue from my base to my tip before completely engulfing me. My hands tangled into her hair, gripping her and setting her pace. She began to moan and I looked down.

Peter was lying beneath her, plunging into her. The sight of him entering her over and over was beautiful. I took a step back to watch and began stroking myself. Their cries of pleasure were calling to me. I needed more than my hand. I wanted to feel them both.

I crouched over Maria's firm body, reaching between us to line myself up with her ass. I slowly made my way into her, feeling both her body surrounding mine and Peter's gentle strokes through her. I sighed at the feeling. I didn't move, letting Peter continue to set the perfect pace and work all of us closer to a state of bliss. In and out, back and forth...it was a beautiful symphony he was composing.

I could feel the tension building in each of us. I wrapped one hand in Maria's long black pulling her head back forcing her pert breasts into Peter's face. I grabbed her hip with my other hand and began moving. Pounding into her furiously, I drove us each closer to the edge. Maria fell first, moaning out her pleasure. Peter joined her with a deeply grunted hum and a final push. They collapsed together leaving me hovering above them. Their combined euphoria causing me to erupt with a primal roar, despite my loss of contact, my cum covering them both.

We stood and dressed as best we could with our torn and tattered clothes. With a satisfied smile on her face Maria kissed first Peter then me and pointed towards the door. Today had been a rare good day. We won a battle, gained more feeding grounds, and made our Mistress happy.


	7. Week 6 Cullen818

_Picture #6_

_Title: Because Chocolate Is So Much Better Than Vanilla_

_Penname – Cullen818_

Friday nights with Bella were always my favorite time with her. It was when she came out of that sweet, innocent shell and let me explore with her. When we first started dating a year ago, sex was new for Bella and that was hot for me, but vanilla got old fast, so I suggested we spice things up.

I promised her nothing hardcore, or anything that would hurt her, _too much_. At first she was shy and timid, and she protested a lot, especially when I tied her to the bed, but as the weeks progressed she was getting more turned on by my "games". Tonight, I thought we'd experiment with strawberries.

After I finished securing her hands to the bedpost, I retrieved the chocolate syrup from the nightstand. She looked up at me with those big, brown curious eyes and smiled. I drizzled the liquid strategically over her body, taking care to cover her nipples and creating the most delicious "V" shape between her thighs. My cock twitched at the thought of "cleaning" that up.

"Hmm," she moaned as I ran my finger through the fudge that gathered just beneath her bellybutton. "You heated the syrup."

I smirked as I ran my chocolate covered finger over her lips, allowing her a brief taste before I trailed my tongue down the center of her body, indulging in not only the syrup but the unique taste that was Bella. I reached for a strawberry and dipped it in between her thighs, covering the seductive fruit in more than just hot fudge.

She was already quivering with anticipation over my next move. I slowly bit into the strawberry, savoring each morsel. It tasted both sweet and tangy. I picked up another strawberry and again dipped it between her chocolate covered thighs.

I brought it up to her lips and whispered, "I don't want to be rude, you should taste."

She opened her mouth and sucked the chocolate right off the fruit.

_Fuck Me!_

If that wasn't the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I leaned in and licked the excess off of her lips and then let my mouth take that slow journey down her body and to that chocolate drenched pussy. That was the only strawberry I'd ever need.

I grabbed her thighs and roughly spread them apart. I was a man on a mission. I pushed my tongue inside her and slowly licked her slit.

"Jasper," she cried out. "Oh, so good…"

Her moans fueled the beast within me and before I knew it, I was eagerly lapping up everything that was pouring out of her. She thrust her hips into my face allowing me to push my tongue deeper. I added my fingers and then just as her muscled tightened and her back arched, I gently bit her clit causing her to release fast and hard.

I licked the rest of the chocolate from her inner thighs and stomach before making my way back up to untie her hands. I leaned into her so that she could lick the chocolate from my lips and chin.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned next Friday," she giggled.


	8. Week 6 Twolipps

_Picture #: 6_

_Title of Drizzle: _The Delivery Man: A Chocolate Drabble

_Your author name: _twolipps

I threw down the wrench that I was holding and took a step back. I grinned, satisfied with my installation of the new motor on my 27 inch stainless steel commercial grade chocolate fountain. I had finished the repairs to the motor just in time for my first real big time corporate event as a dessert caterer.

In order to test my handiwork, I set the fudge inside of the warming tube and went to answer the ringing doorbell.

Six months ago my ex-husband said that I would fail, that no one would want to eat my desserts and that I would lose everything that I had invested into my new catering business. But I had proved Mike and all the other naysayers wrong.

People loved my desserts, the cakes, pies, cookies, tarts and truffles. But the one dessert that kept the phone ringing, and the reason I was able to snag the corporate event, was my secret recipe for hot chocolate fudge accompanied by fresh strawberries. There would be lines to dip their strawberries, or really any other fruit, into the sensually sweet brown liquid.

I wiped my hands on the apron around my waist and pulled open the door. On my doorstep stood perhaps the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had wild, red bronze hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to swallow me whole. I took a deep breath, and licked my lips as I gazed at the brown delivery uniform that he was wearing.

"Delivery for a Mrs. Isabella Newton?"

"Yes, but it's actually Isabella Swan." I accepted the clipboard and signed my newly reclaimed name.

"Newly divorced?" he asked, eyeing me up and down. His gaze rested on my bra-less clad breasts, and I could feel my nipples straining against the thin material of my tank top.

"Six months ago," I said, and right before I accepted the package, I heard an explosion and the sound of chocolate spewing out of the fountain. "Oh no!"

I ran into the kitchen, and just as I made it to the fountain, I slipped in a pool of warm chocolate fudge. But I never hit the floor because a pair of strong hands caught me, and the delivery man pulled me close to his muscular chest.

I stammered, not being able to form a coherent sentence as I stared deep into his eyes. Chocolate rain down on us as he covered my mouth with his own.

I felt the material of my tank top being ripped from my body, and his lips were on my chest, collar bones and finally, my breasts.

He bit my chocolate covered nipples, sucking the sweetness off of them, his hands running down my sides and to the waistband of my tiny cotton boxer shorts. Without stopping to ask permission, not that he needed to, he ripped the shorts off as well. I felt his tongue exploring me, flicking my clit and his long fingers pumping inside me.

I didn't know who this man was, but the way he was working my body, I didn't need to. It had been too long since I felt this way, and just before I exploded into the most powerful orgasm ever, I felt him filling me with his long, hard, thick cock.

He hooked his arms underneath my legs and pushed my thighs against my chest, pounding into me without mercy. I screamed, begged and pleaded with him for more, my chocolate covered fingers digging into his scalp as he slammed into me.

"Cum, Isabella Swan, cum with me."

He fingered my clit with small, fast circles as he thrust himself inside of me and I exploded, back arching off the chocolate covered tile floor.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked, panting.

"Just call me the delivery man," he said, grinning.


	9. Week 7 Flaming Junebug

Week 7

Title: Memorial

Author: Flaming Junebug

One year ago today the accident happened. A nightmare I continually lived day in and day out. The loss of what was to be our_first_ is now a memorial on our skin. We have them not as a reminder, but of the love that was once enclosed beneath. No more will ever be, due to the string of events from that night.

The man had been following us for weeks, if not months. He called, drove by, and mailed letters. We had gotten a restraining order, but it didn't work. Not until that night, did the cops actually take me, us, seriously. And now, a whole family has suffered.

I never imagined that we would get back to where we once were; or at least, some semblance of it. We were managing though, taking our time and reconnecting on every level. They say it's harder on the mother, but it has been just as hard for the father.

Edward and I decided on the tattoos about three months after the loss of Elizabeth. I was six months along and wouldn't have ever thought about losing our baby this way. It's taken a lot of wasted days to get here, but I wouldn't change it and decide to be anywhere else.

We went on a date tonight; our first in the last year. Hopefully, we will continue to kindle the spark that has loomed about us and the imaginary fireworks of what we've always had.

The dinner is great and the show superb; yet, home is where I want to be: in the bed, to feel my husband's skin against my own. To connect the art that adorns both our bodies; to touch and be touched.

Once back in our safe haven, we look into each other's eyes. Edward's green is so beautiful, I lose myself in it. I see the love, the adoration, and the hope of what is to come. He holds his hand out to me and I take it; being pulled into his warm embrace.

He holds me and strokes my hair. Then, he cautiously moves his hand to cup my face. I look up at him and his eyes are filled with an insurmountable passion which I only want to remit upon him. He bends down to gently kiss my lips and then tells me, "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I show him by kissing his lips, forehead, cheeks, and his eyes. He is such a wonderful man and the most caring husband in the world. We gaze at each other and he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

We slowly undress each other and tentatively caress. We touch as if we have never touched before; like the first time we explored. He still has the beautiful body of a 21 year-old athlete; hard and formed to perfection. An ass that is just bitable. His cock, of all the glorious ones I have seen, is beyond compare.

He kisses me deeply, and moves us to the bed. He lays me down and continues kissing me all the while moving his hands over my body. He descends to my neck, my collarbone, and then to my breasts. He kisses, pinches, sucks, and lightly bites my nipples. I am so wet; I think the sheets may be soaked under me. He continues down until he reaches the pivotal point. _Our tattoo_. He glances up at me and I look into his eyes and he knows; even with the tears, he knows its okay now.

Not missing one spot of inked skin, he kisses and licks, and lays his head upon my now empty womb. After a moment, he reaches my heat. He runs his nose along the folds of my pussy. He kisses it, all around it, and then licks it. I gasp at the intensity of the feeling...the longing to have him again and give myself to him with the love shared between us.

He licks my clit, sucks on it, and strokes the lips of my pussy. This man knows how to do it all. He slowly begins to enter me with his fingers. Gently, he places one in me and begins to thrust it in and out. I am so close that I can't hold on for much longer.

The love he is giving me is too much. I come; crying and telling him how much I love him. He works his way back up my body and places kisses on my lips. I grasp his hair and try to get him closer. The weight of him is what I need.

I reach down to begin stroking him, but he stops me. "This is for you, love." Edward sweetly tells me.

"But, I want to please you, too." I say.

"You already are. Let me love you tonight." Edward softly cries.

"Yes, my love." I kiss him and open my legs even more, inviting him in.

He gracefully enters me; inch by inch, until I am filled. He waits a moment to allow us both the comfort of being reconnected, then gradually he moves into me in rhythm.

Kissing, touching, and setting a tempo, we make love.

Our bodies are tied together in the most erotic way; losing this would kill us both and we have only just begun to live again. The memorial of art upon our bodies hides the scars of pain. However, the love shared, before and after, will always show through the love that shines.


	10. Week 8 Flaming Junebug

Week 8:

Title: Welcome home, baby

Author: Flaming Junebug

His piano is his precious baby. I wonder at times if he loves it more than me. I have never seen anyone more obsessed with something than he is with it. Most men like to wash and polish their car, but not Edward- he polishes his piano.

The intonations that come from his playing are far more enticing than that of Beethoven's. He plays from the heart and always brings life to his compositions. His work has been published around the world and many more continue to covet what they cannot have.

This time, he's been gone for a month; a month too long. I should be used to his absence, but I'm not. I actually hate it; however, I would never reveal that to him. He would be crushed and there is no way I could handle that.

Our marriage hasn't been easy, with his traveling and such. My job requires much less, but as a publisher, I can set my own time table. I'm hoping soon, he will decide to scale back so we can renew our love for one another.

My phone is buzzing; a text from Edward: _I'm boarding the plane now. I can't wait to see you, I've missed you terribly. I love you!_

I smile as I text him back: _I miss you too. I can't wait to see you. I love you, too!_

He's on his way. I have about three hours to get this ready. I want to welcome him home with more than just a loving embrace.

Closing the curtains, I turn on the light to make sure I can set everything up. I place candles all around the floor and on the desk; making sure they aren't close to any fabric or paper. I close the lid on his piano and make sure it is secure. Everything is ready, except for lighting the candles and myself.

Once showered, I locate one of Edward's button-up shirts. I always love to wear his clothes. I can still smell him and I salivate from it. Just the smell gets me wet. A hat- his black fedora; he looked so edible when he wore it that time. I think I'll wear it too…for a minute anyway.

As I walk back to his piano, I look at the clock and see that he should be here soon. I walk around and light the candles. Their glow is the only thing lighting our condo. I hope he likes what he sees.

I step onto the bench and very carefully turn around and place my ass on the top of his piano. I've left the shirt unbuttoned and am leaning back on my elbows, when I hear him come in.

"Bella," Edward calls out.

"In here," I reply.

As he comes around the corner his face is priceless. My shy, handsome composer; he doesn't know how to react to the scene before him.

"Holy fuck!" he pants. "Bella, I…I'm sorry. Th…that didn't come out…"

"Edward," I look up at him and take off his hat, "shut up and come here."

He nervously looks around and shuffles forward, towards me.

"Have a seat, please." I point to the bench. "I want you to play something for me," I taunt him by spreading my legs apart and placing my feet as far out on the keys as possible. I reach to him and begin loosening his tie.

"Edward, please begin." I sternly, but ever so sweetly, chide him.

My husband is turning red and his breathing has picked up, as my pussy is right in front of his face. I take to unbuttoning his shirt and then scoot a little closer. Once I've gotten as far down his shirt as I can reach, I lay back on his piano, which he is playing.

"Ummm… Edward, I love the way your piano feels underneath me as you play." I take my hand and glide it up my thigh towards my pussy. I'm waiting to see if he will take the initiative. As I get closer to my wetness, he grabs my wrist.

"That is my job." He growls out. Edward begins kissing my thigh and working his way up. Taking the tip of his tongue, he licks my folds. He knows what to do, especially with a little push.

"Edward," I'm breathless, "that feels great, baby."

He continues his liking, like he has an ice cream cone. He takes my folds and separates them so he can get more. He begins to suck my clit, I so want to come, but I want this to last.

"Gah, baby, you're going to make me come." I encourage him.

He places two fingers at my opening and I can't help but move my hips closer. He continues eating his dessert and begins to pump his fingers in and out of me. Again, he sucks on my clit and before I know it, I explode….

"Edward, baby…" I can't even express what I am feeling.

"Oh, how I've missed you and your taste," Edward tells me as he crawls up my body, placing kisses everywhere on his way up.

Reaching down, I help him in getting his pants and boxers off. He settles between my legs; and the feel of his rock hard shaft against my wet heat, there are no words. Edward moves slightly and places his cock at my entrance and pushes in.

Giving us both a moment to just feel, we are motionless. Just our breathing can be heard. Soft kisses and touches begin as he slowly pulls out and then pushes back in. Our pants and moans can be heard like we're in front of a microphone. But right now, I really don't care.

My husband is a wonderful lover as he takes his time, playing with my body, giving as much as he is receiving. I feel him enlarging and he reaches down to help me along. As soon as he touches my clit, I come, again. He follows soon after.

"Welcome home, baby." I kiss him as he helps me off the piano and carries me to our bed.


	11. Week 8 Lady Tazz

Week 8

Title: My Light in the Darkness

by Lady Tazz

Dr. Carlisle Cullen came into my life when I needed someone the most. He was handsome, smart, funny and very kind. The problem was we were both married.

I was on the way to meet him at the condo he set up for us. I couldn't wait to see him. The stolen moments we had together where few and far between, so we had to make the most of them.

I parked and looked around making sure no one noticed me, and slipped into the building. When I reached the condo I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I was stunned to hear music coming from the bedroom. Was he early? I walked down the hall to the bedroom to find a note on the door.

_Bella, My Sweet Bella,_

_Happy six months, darling. I won't be long, make yourself comfortable and I will be back soon. I can't wait to be with you._

_Carlisle_

I slowly opened the door and I was blown away at what I found. I took it all in, closing the door behind me. There was champagne chilling, romantic music playing, and a black velvet blanket on the floor surrounded by candles. It took my breath away.

I went over to the closet to find something sexy to wear; I found his shirt and picked it up and brought it to my nose; it smelled of him. I shed my clothes and slipped into his shirt. I wrap my arms around myself and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe we had been together for six months.

I grabbed a glass of champagne and walked over to the blanket and made myself comfortable. I began to think back over the last six months with Carlisle and how he had changed me.

I was so lost in my thoughts of him, that I don't hear him come in. I looked up and there he was; my white knight.

"Carlisle," I moaned.

"Bella," he whispered as he walked towards me. "You take my breath away; you're so sexy and beautiful."

Before I knew it, his warm wet lips where on mine kissing me passionately as his body pushed me to the floor.

"I need you so bad, baby. You're so sexy in my shirt, but it has to go"

"I need you too, take me...please!"

I made quick work of getting him out of his clothes. I continued to kiss him as my hands roamed his incredibly muscular body. I was so lost under his touch. He had me pinned to the floor licking and nipping at my body. He slipped his finger into me as his tongue met my clit. I cried out "Carlisle!"

"Bella, I love the way you taste baby, I can't wait any longer. I need to fuck you now! Get on your knees, baby."

I quickly got on my knees and looked back at him; he was beautiful in the candlelight. He positioned his rock hard cock at my entrance and in one thrust he was so deep in me, I moaned. He pushed into me hard to over and over again. He was so deep; my eyes roll back as I enjoy the feel of my orgasm build.

"Bella, baby you feel so good around me, I can't hold on much longer, let it go baby!" he panted, as he placed two fingers on my clit and rubbed. My orgasm hit me hard and I felt him pulsate inside me. He pulled out of me and we fell to the floor breathless. I looked around at the flickering of the candles. This man truly was my light in the darkness.


	12. week 9 Lady Tazz

Week 9

Title: The Masquerade Ball

by Lady Tazz

It was that time of year again, the hospital's Masquerade Ball Fund Raiser. My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was Chief of Staff; that meant my sister and I had to make an appearance each year. Rosalie loved the ball and all the attention but her husband, Emmett, was more like myself, so we usually just hung out around the bar. He was great company.

Rosalie pulled a reluctant Emmett to the dance floor. I don't know why he fought it because she always won. I looked around the room and laughed. Most of the men, including myself, never wore a mask but all the women did.

In the corner I spotted the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. My eyes roamed over her body. She wore a formfitting silver gown with pearl accents, her hair was pulled back, and a long, old fashion pearl necklace graced her beautiful neck. Her mask was made of silver and gems. She looked my way and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen stared back at me.

I was hypnotized as I watched her every move. She walked out of the room and down the hall. She glanced back at me teasingly, then slipped into a nearby room and closed the door. I followed her and opened the door. She stood there, waiting for me.

I slowly walked over to her, took her face into my hands and leaned down to kiss the stunning creature. As my lips met hers, I pulled her toward me to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I was lost in all the passion I was feeling.

My hands started to roam over her beautiful body. My cock was so hard it hurt. I wanted her, needed her and I needed her now. I slowly lowered the zipper to her gown and it fell to the floor. She stood before me in her thong, mask, and pearl necklace. She was exquisite. Her body was perfect and her skin was so smooth. I walked behind her and began to kiss up her neck to her ear. My hands roam over her body and find her incredible breasts. I wanted to fuck her so bad.

I removed her pearl necklace and used it to bind her hands. I walked us over to the sofa and bent her over it. I spread her legs, ripped off her thong, and my fingers found her pussy. She was so wet and ready for me.

I unbuttoned my pants and let them fall to the ground. My cock sprang free. I pushed her over the back of the couch so that she was at the perfect height. I positioned my cock at her entrance and in one thrust I was so deep inside her. She felt incredible around me. She was so wet and tight. I started to move at a steady pace as I enjoyed the amazing feeling of her around my cock. I felt my orgasm build and started thrusting into her faster and faster. My heads fell back as I plunged into the abyss.

"Jasper... bro, your spacing out man."

I heard Emmett call my name, I looked around I was still standing at the bar.

"Dude, you ok? Where did you go?"

"Sorry, Emmett I was in deep thought, let's get another drink,"

_What the hell was that?_ I'm clearly losing my mind. I scanned the room quickly and there she was in the corner. Our eyes met and she disappeared out of the room.

I followed her, hoping that my fantasy would become reality.


	13. Week 10 Lady Tazz

Picture 10

Paradise

by Lady Tazz

Edward could not wait to get his wife alone and whisk her off to celebrate their 10 year anniversary. Now, Renesmee and Jake were married and had started their own family with a set of twins. It was finally time for Edward and Bella to get away and reconnect.

When you're frozen in time at the age of 17 and 18, being grandparents made life a bit stressful even for vampires.

Edward arranged for them to go back to Isle Esme where they spent their honeymoon. Since their honeymoon, Esme has made renovations to the living quarters, including a huge master bath that was added with a large Jacuzzi tub.

Edward and Bella arrived in Rio as twilight set in, as it was the safest time for vampires to be in public. They quickly boarded the Yacht and sailed over the warm waters to the paradise that awaited them.

When they arrived on Isle Esme, Bella was overjoyed to have her husband all to herself. They quickly settled in and made themselves at home.

"My being back here is incredible; our family started here," Edward said, placing his arm around his wife's waist and pulling her close.

"Now that Nessie is grown up and married, we can focus on us again." Bella sighed, resting her head on his chest. "Edward, I just can't believe we are grandparents."

"It seems like yesterday that I married you," he whispered in her ear as he slowly nibbled down her jaw, and then kissed her waiting lips.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said leaning into his kiss. "Mr. Cullen, I hear there is a huge tub in the renovated bathroom. Would you like to take a bath with me?" Bella said as she continued to kiss him passionately.

"I will go run the bath," he said and walked to the bathroom.

Edward started the water and found scented candles. He quickly placed the candles around the tub and lit them. When he looked up, Bella was standing there in nothing but a towel. She slowly let it drop to the floor and slipped into the water, her eyes never leaving Edward's.

He quickly discarded his clothes and joined his beautiful wife in the tub.

"Love, you're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he moved her to straddle him.

"I'm so happy to have all to myself, my beautiful Bella," he purred in her ear.

"Edward, oh...Edward," she moaned at the feel of how hard he was.

"I need to feel you inside of me," Bella commanded as she rocked against her eternal lover

He picked up her body effortlessly, while kissing her down her stomach and enjoying the taste of her body. After what seemed like hours, he positioned himself at her center and slowly lowered her till he completely filled her, the connection he felt to his wife and mate was so intense. He began to slowly move in her while enjoying the sensation of being one with his wife.

She was overcome with pleasure as he slowly picked up the pace. Her body quivered as he took each of her breasts in his mouth. She leaned back and he kissed down her stomach as he moved in her bringing them both closer to their release.

Edward began to move faster and harder. The feel of his mate around him was overwhelming; he would never get enough of her. With a few more thrust, they both came undone in each other arms as the motion of the water licked their skin.

"Edward, I don't think eternity with you is long enough," she said as she snuggled against his back, relaxing in her post climatic glow and the bubbles.

"And I will never tire of you Mrs. Cullen." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Well, Mr. Cullen it feels like someone is ready for round two," Bella giggled as she turned to kiss his lips.


	14. Week 10 Cullen818

Picture 10

Washing Away the Pain

by: Cullen818

As I watched Bella's naked form step into the bath tub, my cock hardened in anticipation. The only light around the room came from the candles that surrounded the tub, and I could hear the strum of classical music that lightly echoed off the ceramic tiles. This was becoming her Friday night ritual, and up until now, I managed to watch her undetected through the ajar door.

My stepmother was exquisite. _Stepmother_…even after a year, the title still caused a sickening knot in my stomach. At first, I had despised the fact that my father would marry a woman the same age as me, and I was certain she was only after his money. It wasn't until I started to get to know her that I realized the prominent Dr. Cullen needed a trophy wife and Bella needed rescuing. As their relationship progressed, the age difference, his busy schedule and not so discreet infidelities were starting to take their toll on the dark haired beauty that soaked her troubles away in that tub each week.

As she sank deeper into the water, she let out a sigh and I noticed the tears starting to slide down her face. _The tears were new._ I hated seeing her in so much pain and before I could stop myself, I pushed through the door, closing it behind me and locking it.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as she tried to cover her body amid the bubbles of the jets.

"I can't stand to watch _him_ hurt you," I whispered as I pulled my shirt over my head. "Let me help you."

"No!" She wiped the tears from her eyes, but never took them away from my now exposed chest. "You have to go."

"Do I?" I smirked as I unbuckled my belt, and quickly stepped out of my jeans and boxers.

"Please." She shook her head as she continued to take in my body.

I walked over to the tub and leisurely dipped my fingers into the steamy pool. She sat up, causing her luscious tits to float above the water's edge. I stepped in and stood a few inches from her. Her hair was damp and her cheeks were flush from the heat of the tub.

"Come to me, love." I whispered as I curled my finger. "Let me make it all better."

She hesitated as she bit her trembling bottom lip, but then to my surprise she stood up and slowly walked toward me. I let out a small moan when I took in her wet, naked body. I abruptly grabbed her and pulled her into my chest.

"Edward," she whispered before pressing her lips against mine. She was as soft as I had always imagined and I wanted to taste more of her heated flesh. I moved my lips down her neck and over her breasts, stopping to worship her aroused nipples.

She frantically ran her fingers through my hair as she hiked her leg around my hip. The movement caused my mouth to slip down her stomach and our centers to connect.

_God, I wanted to feel that pussy._

I moved back and pulled her feet up to rest on the bench behind me, making sure to rub my cock against her entrance.

"Edward," she moaned. "Fuck me…" She leaned back, resting one hand on the bench behind us as she clasped the other around my neck.

In one quick thrust, I was moving deep inside her.

"Bella…" I screamed as I pushed as far as her body would allow. It was as if she was made for me. I continued to lick and suck as much of her body as I could reach and then I felt her body start to tense.

I pounded into her as she found her release, and as she screamed out my name, I spilled inside her. She was mine now, and Carlisle Cullen would live with the consequences of hurting her for the rest of his life.


End file.
